wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Stu
Stu is the third boss in Donkey Kong Country Returns. He is the boss of the Ruins (Donkey Kong Country Returns). He appears in the level, Ruined Roost. Stu is just an egg before he hypnotized by the Gong Tiki. After being defeated by Donkey Kong and/or Diddy Kong, Stu's armor will further crack, causing him to fall down, and then the cauldron he is wearing fall aparts, exposing his torso. This results in the Kongs comically placing their hands on their eyes to avoid looking at Stu's body, yet peeking. Appearance ﻿Stu is a giant red bird with blue and yellow-tipped feathers and blue talons. He has a large yellow beak, blue eyes, and purple eyelids. Stu wears a golden crown with a red jewel (probably a ruby) in its center. He has a bare pink torso that is covered with a golden cauldron that is filled with bombs (although the presence of red, yellow and blue feathers when it breaks would imply that the bare torso was not natural as much as his feather dislodging from the forceful destruction of his golden cauldron). Attacks ﻿Stu's most basic attack is throwing three bombs. These bombs usually take a while to explode. However, occasionally, Stu will throw a bomb that will explode quicklier than most others. Rarely, Stu will throw a rocket bomb with a yellow skull face. This will blow up when collided and creates flames that mover through the entire stage. After Stu is hit once, he is able to swoop down. The only way to duck this is to duck or be between two pillars. After Stu is hit three times, he will throw a huge rocket bomb in the middle of the stage, which will explode and cause an explosion to destroy the bottom parts of the pillars. The Kongs must either jump over the explosion, or stay on the golden part of the pillars. Stu will also throw multiple bombs. Most of these are already flashing and will explode shortly. Occasionally, Stu will throw some Tiki Pops to go after the Kongs, who will chase them and explode shortly after. Combat To defeat Stu, all the Kongs must do is throw the bombs Stu throws at them back at him. Once Stu is hit with bombs six times, he is defeated and the Kongs can beat the Tiki that hypnotized him. Gallery 640px-DKCR-StuBattle6-1-.png 640px-DKCR-StuBattle5-1-.png 640px-DKCR-StuBattle4-1-.png 640px-DKCR-StuBattle3-1-.png 640px-DKCR-StuBattle2-1-.png 640px-DKCR-StuBattle1-1-.png Trivia *﻿His name might be a pun on the word "stew", as he has a golden cauldron as his armor. *Of all the bosses in Donkey Kong Country Returns, Stu is the only boss that can't be jumped on to defeat. Similarly, Stu is also one of the two bosses who did noy provoke the Kongs beforehand by eating/transporting their Banana Hoard prior to fighting them, the other being Mangoruby. *His music is only 1 of the three boss music that can be unlocked, the other being Mangoruby's music and Tiki Tong's music. Category:Video game bosses Category:Bosses in Donkey Kong Country Returns